Rana Dajani
|hometown = Kolkata, India |occupation = Business Analyst |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Rana Dajani is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Lincoln (or Female Sinners) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Rana Dajani Age: 28 Hometown: Kolkata, India Current residence: Sparks, Nevada Occupation: Business Analyst Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: I'm a big water-sports person, so kayaking, surfing, windsurfing, rafting. I also have a dog with my ex partner that I look after on weekends called Queenie, she's just the sweetest. Pet peeves: Complainers, arguing, loud chewers, people who bring in food from outside the cinema inside the cinema, people who can't whisper, people who don't understand what a kebab is, people who think I'm a fake Muslim because I don't wear a burka, people who force feed others food they don't like, people who are always in a public display of affection, people who think they're funny by telling knock knock jokes. I'll pause for breath and save the rest for my memoirs. Three words to describe you: Cold, Analytic, Competitive. What's your personal claim to fame? Completing my honours degree, it means a lot to me and stands for a lot, especially because of where I come from. Who or what is your inspiration in life? This is gonna sound really dumb, but I don't really have one. I'd like to say my family since they've been very close to me up until I left India, but I haven't spoken to them in a while. My main inspiration would be to do well and prosper, I think that's a quote from someone? If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? Queenie, some type of food so I don't starve, and maybe a good book? Survivor contestant you're most like: Ali Elliot, I plan to the play the game by forming bonds with people and then evaluating the situation, doing whatever is in support of me in the end. I think this type of strategy is key to winning, she was just unlucky with the tribe swap. What's your reason for being on Survivor: It's a totally unique reality show that I've always admired, and the million dollars would do so much for me in the long run, as long as I don't waste it all. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? Due to my background with water-sports, I'm hoping fishing won't be a hard thing to do which will allow me to stay fed. What, provide for the other tribemates? Ha, no. Why are you a SINNER? Due to my business background I can easily manipulate people into doing what I need them to do in order for me to get farther in the game, and I'm hoping after a few days people will start to break, which will allow my influence to seep into the cracks so much easier. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia Will Rana win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! She will be able to take control of the game early on and create a really strong alliance which will help her until the merge, where she will likely change up her game again to adapt, and make the final. No! Her childishness will hinder her especially on a tribe with big personalities like the Lincoln tribe, and she will ultimately be blindsided before she can make any power plays. Category:Castaways